Expert Mode ( Azazel's version )
Note : this is not a freaking copy or ripoff of Worthless's Expert mode . Just because he made a Expert mode doesn't mean nobody else can . 'Description' Expert Mode is a permanent gamemode that introduces a much harder version of main game . Expert mode has 45 waves instead of 40 . Players will start Expert mode with 1,500$ and will earn 520+ each round that passes . Changes Normal now has 8 health instead of 4 Speedy now has 9 health instead of 3 . Speedy also now appears on wave 2 instead of wave 3 Slow now has 20 health instead of 16 and appears on wave 3 instead of wave 5 Boss 1 now has 210 health instead of 180 and appears on wave 6 instead of wave 8 . Hidden now has 20 health instead of 10 and appears on wave 8 instead of wave 10 . Mystery now has 30 health instead of 10 and appears on wave 12 instead of wave 13 . It also has higher boss 1 chance . Necromancer now has 250 health instead of 200 and appears on wave 13 instead of wave 14 . It can now summon normal , speedy , slow , and mystery . Lava now has 150 health instead of 120 and appears on wave 12 instead of wave 20 . Lightning now has 180 health instead of 160 and appears on wave 14 instead of wave 26 . Boss 2 now has 2,200 health instead of 1,600 and appears on wave 16 instead of wave 17 . Super Slow now has 1,200 health and is now the same speed as lava . Hidden Boss is now called Identity Thief and has 2,400 hp and appears on wave 24 instead of wave 22 . Boss 3 is now called Boss S and has 6400 hp and appears on wave 31 . Mystery 2 now has 300 hp and appears on wave 30 instead of wave 29 . Boss 4 is now called Boss X and has 14.800 hp and appears on wave 35 . Necromancer Boss is now called Ultramancer and has 260,000 hp and appears once on wave 44 . Guardian is now called Void Swordsman and has 35,000 hp and appears on wave 43 Void and all the other final bosses now have expert mode variants that have more health . New alternate final boss called Azazel . New map called Azazel's Lair . It has a track length of 300 grids and 10 cliff spaces . 'Zombies' Expert Mode has expert mode variants of regular zombies and new minibosses along with alternate final bosses *Molten Boss 1 ( hp 1,750 ) *Blue Flame Boss 2 ( hp 6,600 ) *Identity Thief ( hp 2,400 ) *Boss S ( hp 6,400 ) *Radioactive Boss 3 ( hp 9,500 ) *Boss X ( hp 14,800 ) *Void Boss 4 ( hp 30,000 ) *Void Swordsman ( hp 35,000 ) *Ultramancer ( hp 260,000 ) *Void Knight ( hp 520,000 ) *MaLwArE ( hp 525,000 ) *Enchanter Lord ( hp 530,000 ) *Planet B0t X ( hp 555,000 ) *Mecha Void 2 ( hp 575,000 ) *Lucifer ( hp 590,000 ) *Nightmare Molten Lord ( hp 630,000 ) *Nightmare Molten King ( hp 42,000 ) *Nightmare Molten Servant ( hp 18,500 ) *Dark Nebula Luna ( hp 650,000 ) *Undying Warrior ( hp 700,000 ) *Azazel ( hp 785,000 ) *Azazel Minion ( hp 50,000 ) Category:Fanmade Events